Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated
EEA Inc. (Editing Entertainment Action Incorporated) is a company that makes fanon game that was founded by on November 24 2008 and has been around since Nov. 2008 to present. There first game was Super Mario MHL and the latest released game is Sonic Speedball RPG Party. =Solo Games= These games can NOT be edited by anyone other than me. They are my main projects. However, some game can be edited if you ask if you can work on it with him. Bold means it is released in at least one place. For more games, see EEA Inc.'s other games page. Confirmed Or/And Released McQueen Mario (series) Sonic Speedball RPG (series) Please note that all the games expect Sonic Speedball RPG IV: Speedster Mania are with C.I.A. Station, Inc. or/and Twenty-Second Choice. Super Mario Bros. 2010 (series) Adopted =Systems= These are the home systems and portable systems made by EEA Inc. A lot of EEA Inc.'s games are for the Wii or DS which are made by Nintendo, not EEA Inc. Home Consoles * Wii3D * FanPlay * Fan-O-Rama Portable Consoles * FanPocket * Nintendo DSe =News= EEA Inc.'s articles also contains info on upcoming games and game systems. EEA Inc. News .]] * EEA Inc.'s July article has released. July 09 * Max2 Inc.'s Mario Party Infinite will be worked on by EEA Inc. July 09 * Starfy's Great Adventure has been confirmed for the Nintendo Wii. July 09 * Super Mario Bros. (2010 film) has been reannounced. Jun. 09 * EEA Inc. will be working on the Mario game, Mario & Luigi: Wilds of the Mushroom Kingdom. Jun. 09 Nintendo News * Metal Sonic will be playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jun. 09 * Donkey Kong will be playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Jun. 09 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii has been confirmed. Jun. 2009 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 has been confirmed. Jun. 2009 * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver have been confirmed. May 2009 =Mascots= The mascots change overtime. The current ones are Mario Riding On Yoshi, Baby Mario, Chilly, & McQueen Mario. File:Mario_n_Yoshi.jpg|EEA Inc. is looking forward to New Super Mario Bros. Wii! File:BabyMario.jpg|Our first mascot will always be our mascot. The Diaper Duty Series was EEA Inc.'s first project! File:Chilly2.jpg|Sonic Speedball RPG: The Series is EEA Inc.'s big project. File:McQueenMario 2.png|EEA Inc.'s solo series is the McQueen Mario series. =Members= YOU can sign up. Just talk to me on my talk page or go here and tell me what game you want to work on. The Diaper Duty Series is taken by . Pick from the other games section but not the ones that say Solo. The ones that say Currently Abandoned tell me at my talk page and you can take it over. Do NOT just put your user name below. I will do that. * (President) * (Vice President) * (Secretary) * (Treasurer) * * * * * * * Demoted Until Return * =Trophies= Image:Featured_Member.png|This User Is A Featured Member In EEA Inc.! Image:Ultra_Active.png|This User Is Ultra Active In EEA Inc.! Image:Official_Member.png|This User Is An Official Member Of EEA Inc.! Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Companies